


Tangled

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's metal arm is dangerous, F/M, Fear of Losing Someone You Love, M/M, Multi, Sexual innuendos, hinted sexual activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing





	Tangled

It had been a long day. Bucky’s com and GPS had somehow been damaged on the mission. It had taken Steve and Tony to hold you back from running back into line of fire after all of you but Bucky had made it back to the quinjet. Sam  had wanted to stay behind with you but he couldn’t. Bucky needed his help so he and Rhodey took off to search for him, leaving you behind.

It had been a struggle to keep the quinjet clear of the enemy for the two hours it took for them to return. When they did Bucky had been unscathed, just pissed as hell he had gotten himself stuck inside a building, completely surrounded by HYDRA after he cleared it for civilians. His anger disappeared the moment he saw the look of simultaneous fear and relief on your face.

Bucky didn’t say anything. He just sat down between you and Sam as the jet took off with Steve at the wheel. He held you close, sharing a look of concern with Sam. It wasn’t that Sam hadn’t worried. Of course, he had, but at least his mission had been actively looking for Bucky, while Y/N had been stuck back at the jet, left to worry about both the men she loved. She had first hand seen what HYDRA did to people. She had felt their enhancement programs on her own body.

She and Sam were both aware of the value the “Fist of HYDRA” still held to them, and knew the lengths they would go to in effort to get back their most lethal weapon. You just felt it tenfold.

You had learned to control your empath abilities so much so you could alter people’s emotions. You had learned to shut it off when you didn’t need it, so you weren’t overwhelmed just going to the store. But none of that helped control your own emotions. Fear overrode that control at times and feeling the same fear coming off both Sam and Bucky as well caught you in a never-ending hell.

Both men knew this and tried their best to control how they felt, but controlling your emotions is not as easy as it sounds. They worried about each other and they worried for you, which just made everything worse.

Steve didn’t insist on a debrief because he recognized this. He had taken one look at you and let the three of you hurry off towards your room. The door had barely closed behind you before you were on your knees crying, with Sam and Bucky at your side, wrapping you up in their arms.

“It’s okay,” Sam tried to reassure you, but he knew it was bullshit. He was worried about you even if he tried not to be. He could see the pain and guilt on Bucky’s face, even if he knew the super soldier was doing his best to hold it back as well. They were overwhelming you. Their emotions amplified yours and it was getting harder and harder to breath as the thought of losing Bucky, replayed over and over in your mind.

“Doll, do you need us to leave?” Bucky asked, pulling back enough to gently stroke the hair away from your face with his human hand. You leaned into his touch instantly and your hand squeezed Sam’s.

“No. Please. I want you to stay with me. I just… I can’t,” you sobbed, making Bucky frown with worry and Sam sighed deeply. He needed to break the loop or you would never regain control of your powers.

“Did I ever tell you about how I met Robo-Buck over there?” Sam smirked at Bucky, only to get a what the hell look in return. It didn’t stop Sam though, especially not since he felt your body beginning to relax between them. He was distracting himself and Bucky from their worry and fear. If he could do that long enough you’d regain control and you’d all feel a hell of a lot better.

Sam smiled when you shook your head and Bucky groaned in disapproval. Sam knew he didn’t remember the moment all that clearly, but that didn’t mean Sam was ever gonna let him live it down.

“He jumped straight on top of my car and pulled my wheel out the windshield,” Sam explained, faking offense. Sam couldn’t help but laugh as Bucky, punched his shoulder.

“Brainwashed, remember? When are you gonna let that go?” Bucky grumbled, causing Sam’s smirk to grow.

“Never! Just like I’m not letting you forget you tore off my wing either Man of Steel,” Sam teased and Bucky fought a smile.

“Vibranium, Bird Brain. It’s vibranium,” he countered and all of a sudden you started laughing, making both men’s attention instantly be on you.

“You’re both idiots,” you laughed, drying your eyes as you lovingly looked from one to the other. “But you are my idiots. Please don’t ever change.”

“No plans to,” Sam smirked and Bucky rolled his eyes, before leaning in to kiss your cheek.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” He asked, worry returning to his voice, but you just smiled cupping his face. You were in control of your powers now. You saw the emotions on his face and you felt them, but they weren’t overwhelming you like before.

“In control. You can stop worrying. Just don’t ever do that again,” you scolded lovingly before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “We need you,” you whispered letting Bucky hug you tightly for a few seconds before turning your attention to Sam.

He was smiling tenderly at the two of you as much as he needed to feel you both to know you were okay. He loved seeing the two of you together. He loved seeing you both heal a little more every day and he loved getting to see the smiles on your beautiful faces. In his eyes, the two of you deserved the world and he was the luckiest bastard in the world have you in his life.

“Thank you, Sam,” you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him as sweetly. “What would we do without you?”

“Have a lot more peace and quiet that’s for sure,” Bucky playfully grumbled, making both you and Sam laugh.

“You love me, Tinman,” Sam smirked as Bucky got off the floor pulling you both of you with him.

“Vibranium. And yes. Not sure why but yes,” Bucky smiled leaning in to kiss Sam, without ever letting go of your hand. Both men pulling apart laughing and looking down at you as you yawned loudly.

“What? It’s not like I don’t love the show, but this empath thing is draining, boys,” you defend yourself with a smirk, before squealing as Bucky threw you over his shoulder and Sam roared with laughter.

“Come on Birdy. Let’s get this lady to bed,” Bucky smirked, as you playfully hit his ass from where you were dangling.  

***

5 am sharp Sam’s phone beeped and vibrated. Bucky on cue as always groaned in annoyance. You, just like every morning slept right through it as Sam untangled himself from you both, letting Bucky pull you closer to him.

“Might as well have a fucking rooster,” Bucky groaned without opening his eyes and Sam smiled kissing Bucky’s cheek before getting out of bed to get dressed.

“He was your friend first, old man,” Sam sassed, loving how Bucky’s lips twitched a little even if he pretended to be grumpy.

“Exactly. I paid my dues. And still I get woken up every morning because my turtle boyfriend is a glutton for punishment,” Bucky smirked without ever opening his eyes, but his grin grew as he heard Sam huff.

“Be happy Y/N is on top of you or you’d have gotten a pillow to the face,” Sam complained heading for the door, snorting with Bucky’s last words before Sam closed the door between them.

“Hey, Steve has his shield…”

***

Sam was cursing Bucky for being right as he and Steve returned to the Tower. Steve casually strolled down the hallway to shower while Sam made a beeline for the fridge and orange juice. He, just like every morning, felt as if his lungs were trying to escape his body and he’d rather get his breathing semi under control before he met Bucky’s playful mockery. How was it he ended up with one supersoldier for a boyfriend and another for a best friend anyway? At least his girlfriend was relatively normal. At least he could still outrun you if he wanted too, but that would just get him smacked over the back of the head so there was really no winning, he decided with a grin.

He placed the juice back in the fridge after taking five big gulps and headed back towards his room. A huge smile spread across his face as he was met with your moaning.

“A second workout might not be all that bad,” Sam thought reaching for the bottom of his shirt to join you and Bucky before he froze at the sound of your voice.

“Bucky, just get it out.”

“Sweetheart, just give me a second…”

“What the hell?” Sam mumbled letting go of the shirt and rushing to the bedroom to figure out what the hell was going on in there. He knew without a shadow of a doubt it couldn’t be what it sounded like, but that knowledge just made him all the more curious.

Sam’s eyes widened as he saw the two of you. Both completely naked from your activities last night. You were halfway laying and halfway sitting, pushed up on your elbow with your head pressed against Bucky’s arm. He was sitting in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed and a concentrated frown on his face fiddling with your hair.

“OUCH!! That hurts Bucky!” you hissed and Bucky instantly released your hair. Just like that, Sam realized what was going on and he couldn’t contain his laughter. Two sets of eyes instantly landed on him and if HYDRA had gone for laser eyes or killer looks with either of you Sam would have dropped dead in an instant.

“This is not funny, Samuel!” you hissed at him, only to groan in pain when you tried to move your head.

“Come on, man. Help me out. She’s stuck,” Bucky whined and Sam got a grip on himself taking pity on the two of you.

“Okay let’s see,” Sam crawled behind you on the bed to get a better look. You were really tangled in there good and Sam couldn’t help but wonder how after a year this was the first time this had happened.

“Try moving the plates?” Sam suggested, just for you to scream no at him and Sam instinctively pulled back a little.

“I tried that already,” Bucky grumbled. “She screamed as if I was stabbing her or something.”

“Well she usually does when we stab her,” Sam joked, trying to lighten the mood, but all he got for his efforts was a loud “Sam” from the both of you.

“Alright. Alright,” Sam sighed leaning forward again, “I can try and cut…” he started before he suddenly started sobbing with tears streaming down his face. Bucky looked at Sam as if he had lost his mind before he put two and two together and started laughing.

“What the hell, Y/N?! Don’t use your powers on me,” Sam sobbed as you glared up at him from your awkward position on the bed.

“Then don’t threaten to cut my hair off,” you hissed before groaning in pain, “James! You better stop laughing before I make you cry too and not by using my powers,” you warned. Bucky’s human hand instantly flew to cover his crotch as he stopped his laughter.

“Well if I can’t cut your hair the plates needs to be removed,” Sam answered in an annoyed tone, as he dried his face.

“Then remove them,” you ordered as Bucky started to protest, but Sam beat him to it.

“How? I short of getting a crowbar I got no idea how to take that thing apart,” Sam argued, making you whine as you realized what he was about to suggest. “We need to get Tony too…”

“No,” Bucky started and you quickly joined in.

“We’re naked!”

“That I can fix,” Sam grinned, jumping off the bed to get a pair of his sweats from the closet. It took about ten minutes and a lot of swearing from both you and Bucky, but Sam finally got the pants wrestled on his surly boyfriend. Getting a pair of pants on you were a lot quicker and more pain-free since you were aware of how much you could move before it felt as if you were being scalped.

“That’s all well and good but pants don’t really cover my boobs do they?” you complained. “You can’t get a shirt over either our heads. And while that’s not a huge problem for Bucky I rather not parade around the Tower with my boobs out. I might scar your best friend for life.”

“What about a bra? You walk around in a bikini at pool parties?” Bucky suggested making you roll your eyes at him.

“Not really the same but acceptable,” you agreed, only to regret two minutes later when your two boyfriends were arguing about how to close it behind your back.

“Oh come on guys! You can get it off. Just do that backwards,” you groaned, slapping Bucky’s chest, “and stop moving.”

After about fifty more failed attempts, a suggestion of just tying a knot that earned Bucky another slap and ten minutes struggling, Sam was doing a minor victory dance behind you and you were rolling your eyes so hard it hurt.

Getting out of bed actually brought you to tears though. Every small movement made you feel as if your hair was being pulled from your head. Your sobs finally got Sam to act more serious and you felt the guilt coming off Bucky in waves.

“It’s not your fault, Buck. It’s just a stupid accident that sucks,” you assured him, as Sam gently tried to move the two of you to stand.

“I think it’ll be easier if you just carry her, Buck,” Sam finally realized. “That way she can just rest her head against your shoulder.”

“You okay with that, sweetheart,” Bucky asked you softly and you nodded, instantly regretting with a whine.

“Okay come here,” Bucky gently helped you shift onto his lap, making sure your head was resting semi comfortable against his arm before he stood up with you in his arms. Sam walked ahead of you, making sure the doors were open and there were no obstacles in your way as Bucky carried you towards the now Avengers filled the buzzing kitchen.

A buzz that ended the second the three of you stepped through the door. All eyes were on you and mouths were hanging open as they tried to figure out what they were looking at. Steve was the first one out of his chair moving towards the three of you.

“Is she okay? Did something happen?” He asked Bucky who nodded and Sam answered.

“She’s fine…”

“Just stuck,” you finished for him with a groan and silence fell over the kitchen, before a roaring laughter erupted around the room.

“There are scissors in the kitchen drawer,” Clint suggested before he started sniffling with tears streaming down his face. “Aw Y/N. Why?”

“Yeah. I learned that lesson too,” Sam chuckled. “She really likes her hair. Tony mind moving a few of these plates for us?”

“Yeah. Just a few more pictures,” Tony answered aiming his phone at the two of you before freezing in fear. He wasn’t sure if it had to do with the anger in your voice when you yelled his last name or if it was your powers already carrying out the underlying threat but he lowered his phone fast.

“Right. My lab. Let’s go come on quagmire” Tony placed a friendly slap to Bucky’s right arm, making the super soldier and you groan in unison. Neither Sam, Tony nor anyone else was ever going to let you live this one down that was for sure.

“I’m sleeping with a braid from now on,” you mumbled against Bucky’s neck, making both him and Sam that was walking right beside you chuckle.

“Good idea, doll.”


End file.
